Minutes, Hours and Days
by Julianne123
Summary: People say It takes only a minute to like someone, an hour to get a crush on someone and a day to love someone... TeddyXOC, sort of a one-shot, you'll know why if you read it.
1. A Girl?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Stand By Me or the book The Body. I only own my OC character okay?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_I partially agree with the dictionary, enemies come before friends…_

It was a long and boring Sunday afternoon a few weeks after the search for Rey Brower's body for the 3 boys, Chris, Teddy and Vern as they were waiting for their friend, Gordie to come

"Where the hell is Gordie?" asked the impatient Teddy who was looking outside the tree house window.

"I don't know Teddy, maybe he has some errands to run." replied Chris who was reading some of his friend's comic books.

"What kind of errand would take him _that_ long to finish? Maybe he's getting beat up by the Cobras for some payback!" exclaimed the slightly morbid yet, scaredy cat Vern.

"C'mon Vern, after what we put them up a few weeks ago? I bet they're out hiding from us right now!" said Chris remembering all the drama that happened during their recent trip.

"Hey guys! I see Gordie! He's with this other person, I can't see who it is." said Teddy looking closely at the people getting closer to the tree house.

"I brought my binoculars, we can see them through those!" said Vern getting some black binoculars from his bag.

"Give 'em here" said Teddy taking the binoculars aggressively from Vern.

"Whoa, Gordie's with a chick! Not much of a looker though from afar." Said Teddy looking through the binoculars.

"No way! 'Lemme see." Said Chris taking the binoculars from Teddy.

"Whoa… Unbelievable, of all the guys in here to have a girlfriend, Gordie was the first!" said the surprised Chris.

"Hey, I haven't seen her yet!" said the clueless Vern taking the binoculars.

"I don't see nobody!" said Vern taking his chance to look in the binoculars.

"Don't see who?" a familiar voice surprised the three frantic looking boys.

"Gordie, Come up here NOW!" the three boys said in unison, pulling up the entrance door (like there was an exit door!).

Gordie, the thin and beanpole looking boy came up the tree house looking at his three friends in confusion.

"What? Did someone die?" he asked.

"Gordie! Where's the girl you were with earlier?" asked Vern.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" asked Chris.

"What? What girlfriend? What girl?" asked Gordie who after a few second came to and understood what was going on, "Oh? Guys, I don't have a girlfriend! The girl earlier was my younger sister, Jadey." He said.

"You have a sister? How come you've never told us about her?" asked Teddy, still in confusion.

"C'mon, I've told you guys about Jadey lots of times, maybe you guys just don't listen." Said Gordie lifting up the door "Hey, Jadey, Come up here!" he shouted.

A pretty girl with big wide thin- rimmed glasses (imagine Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me ones), clutching a stack or books in her arm, by the age of 11 came up the tree house. She was about 5 feet in height, slightly shorter than the boys, she had Gordie's dark brown eyes, her late bigger brother Denny's pitch black hair and shoulder length wavy hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple plaid blouse with dark blue pants and white rubber shoes, probably something not most girls wear at that time.

"Guys, this is my sister Jadey Juniper Daina Lachance, Jadey, this is Chris Chambers," He explained patting Chris' shoulder, "Vern Tessio's the fat one holding the binoculars and this, the craziest boy I've known, is Teddy Duchamp."

Jadey smiles at them and pulls out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jadey…" she said confidently.

Yet, the not one of the three boys shook her hand for they were still in shock that their friend Gordie, who they thought was now a single child, has a slightly gorgeous looking sister.

"Man oh man, a real live breathing girl is in our tree house!" said Vern, breaking the awkward silence.

Jadey giggles slightly, "Gordie, it seems that your peers haven't seen a young lady before." She says, still giggling.

"It's possibly true Jadey." Her brother confirms.

"Really? You boys have never seen a lady before?" said the girl looking surprised.

"Well, only in pictures…" said Vern making the two boys smirk.

"Oh, oh well, boys will be boys" she said looking slightly disgusted, "oh, so maybe it were your magazines that were stashed under brother's bed!" she said giggling again but now her cheeks reddened a little which made the four boys laugh.

"Gee Gordie, I didn't know you kept _our_ magazines under that bed!" said Teddy sarcastically.

"Yeah Gordie, what else do you keep under your bed?" said Chris jokingly making the entire boys laugh.

"Oh c'mon guys. Not in front of my sister!" said the not tomato red Gordie.

"Don't worry Gordie, I won't be a bother…" said Jadey sitting by the window beginning to read a book from her so-called collection.

"Wow Gordie, she's like you. Suddenly drifting of to a space." Said Teddy, trying to make fun of his friend's sister.

"C'mon guys, of course she's like me, she's my sister. Like me, she also has a liking for books. Like now, hey Jadey, what are you reading now?" Gordie asked turning to his sister.

"An enriched classic brother, one of my favorites." She said not taking eyes of her book.

"Yeah, but what's the name? No, let me guess, since you're a girl it's probably something like Romeo and Juliet right?" said Teddy rudely.

"No, Of course not! Romeo and Juliet is for sappy love- sick shit heads. The book I'm reading here is Dracula, by Bram Stoker, the total opposite of Romeo and Juliet, Dracula has more, let's say, drama and horror." She said as if she was insulted. (No offense on the Romeo and Juliet fans)

"Did you just swear?" asked the surprised looking Teddy.

"Yes, why? Can't I swear in front of you guys?" she says glaring at the boys.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because it will break a rule in your so called 'Politeness Book'. Probably something girls like you or probably any girl would want to follow!" says Teddy, looking angrier with the girl.

"For your information Theodore there is no such thing as a 'Politeness Book'! And I'm different than other girls, _way_ damn different!" she said loosing her temper.

"Yes there is! All the chicks out there are the same, and who the _hell_ gives you the damn rite to call me Theodore?" he said standing up from his seat.

"Well, I call you that cause I damn feel like it!" Jadey says also standing up from her position.

"That's always the reason! You women are always like that… Doing stuff when you feel like it then when you don't get what you want you sit down in a spot and freaking cry to death!" he says making Jadey angry and eventually punching him hard in the face making the three boys stand up, Gordie holding down his sister and the two boys holding down Teddy.

"Will you two stop fighting!" says Gordie, trying to keep the peace.

"It was Teddy who started it! He was the one who started the annoying!" blamed Jadey trying to escape her brother's grasp.

"No way man, she's the slut that started the fight!" says Teddy trying to punch her back but can't.

"Alright, the both of you started the fight," says Gordie, pointing at Jadey, "You're the one who couldn't shut your mouth," he then points at Teddy, "And you're the one who can't stop the damn insults!"

After a while the two calm down but don't say a word to each other.

"Jadey, let's go home." Says Gordie looking disappointed while opening the door and getting out.

"Bye Jadey, nice meeting you." Says Vern.

"Yeah, Jadey, sorry for messing your day." Says Chris while glaring at Teddy.

"Yeah… bye." Was all she said before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gordie? Are you mad at me?" asked Jadey while walking home with her brother.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask such question?" asked Gordie looking at his sister.

"I don't know. Maybe because I made a bad first impression on one of your best friends earlier… He probably hates me right now." Says Jadey trying to stop her tears.

"No, Teddy's always like that. He's just probably not used to having a girl around. He doesn't hate you, why would he? You're probably the sweetest and nicest girl he's ever met!" said Gordie, putting one arm over his sister's shoulder, trying to cheer up his sister knowing that it would never work.

"C'mon, I'm not as nice as I look… You don't have to comfort me like this." She said as tears continued to fall from her face.

"Hey, don't cry! Why are you crying?" asked Gordie looking worriedly at his sister.

"I miss big brother, he'd know what to do at these times." She said, crying more.

"Yeah, he always knows what to do. But I guess he'd be happier if you smile for him and cry less." Says Gordie as his sister then stopped crying and cheered up a little.

"That's my girl!" he said smiling.

"You're acting like I'm your daughter! Haha, hey, we're home." She said spotting their house close by.

"Yeah, hey, you better wipe those tears before mom sees you crying." Said Gordie opening the back door for her.

"Hey, Gordie?" asked the now smiling Jadey.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cheering me up today." Said Jadey giving her brother a wink as she went up her room to get ready for dinner.

"No problem, I'm always there when you need me! Remember that." Says Gordie entering the dinning room to help his mother with dinner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the same time in the tree house…

"Teddy!" says Chris madly as the two siblings were gone.

"What?" says Teddy wiping the blood he got from the punch earlier.

"You should say sorry to Jadey." Suggests Chris.

"Why should I? She should be the one apologizing." He says coldly.

"No Teddy, you were the one who began teasing her in the first place!" says Vern, trying hard not to be a pussy.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Oh for Jesus' sake, yeah, it was my fault! _Now_ will you stop?" he says to Vern looking annoyed again.

"It'll make him stop but _you_ have to say sorry to Jadey as soon as possible." Says Chris angrily.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, apparently you'll be feeling a lot of guilt for your whole freaking life!" says Chris.

"I, Teddy Duchamp, _never_ felt guilty in my whole damn life! I'm going home." Says Teddy leaving the tree house.

As Teddy walks home he glances at a nearby clock…

"Damn, it's getting too damn late, I really _should_ be going home." He swears while walking home, not realizing where he was walking.

"Where am I going anyway?" he stopped looking at his surroundings.

"Damn, why am I here?" he thought realizing he was close to Gordie's house.

"Damn, I feel horrible," says Teddy holding his stomach.

"But since I'm here… I guess I'll visit Gordie. I'll just go through his window since it's late." He thinks as he sneaks into his friend's back yard.

**END OF CHAPTER I**

_There's more to come so don't worry, meanwhile, just review!_


	2. Never Too Late To Apologize

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Stand By Me even if I do look a little like Teddy as said by my friends. I do not own the book The Body or the Movie Stand By Me. Apparently; I only own my OC characters.

Chapter 2:

Jadey Juniper Daina Lachance woke up with a good feeling in the air that day. She stretched her arms as she got of her bed, yawned and walked groggily to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While brushing her teeth she remembered what happened last night, her encounter with Teddy and his apology, which made her smile because she saw a different kind of Teddy from what the other people told her about him.

"What are you smiling about?" asked her big brother Gordie who was also brushing his teeth.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" she said surprised.

"Yeah, too busy thinking about something? Or maybe _someone_?" he teased.

"Of course not! It's just that Teddy went to my room

And apologized about yesterday." She said smiling while spitting the toothpaste from her mouth.

"Oh, that's good." He said, "Did he kiss you or something?"

Jadey blushes, "No! But I accidentally punched him again." She explains.

"Really? Why so?" he asks.

"Well," she says getting out of the bathroom, "He just suddenly barges into someone's room through the window, and I thought he was a thief or something."

"Oh, be careful next time okay? You shouldn't let people in your room that you don't know, people are like that nowadays." He said looking concerned.

"Sure, thanks for being concerned." She smiles at her brother and hugs him.

"Hey, I'm your brother remember? I'll protect you no matter what."(Man, this part is cheesy) he says sweetly.

"I remember. Now if you will excuse me, I don't want to be late for school." She said going back to her room.

She wore a white blouse, a red plaid skirt with black biker boots and she pulled her hair back into a not-so neat pony tail and put a few hair pins in her hair to pull up her bangs. She then went down to the dinning table for breakfast, bacon and eggs with some toast.

"Good Morning mom." She said sweetly while taking her breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." She said putting more food on the table.

"Morning dad…" she said hesitatingly knowing he won't reply back so instead of waiting for a reply she just continued eating her breakfast with her brother and mother.

"Bye mom, got to go!" she said as she kissed her mom on the cheek, "Bye dad," she said waving at him, "Hey Gordie, let's go." She exclaimed getting out of the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Bye dad, mom!" he said following his sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Jadey, wait up!" Gordie exclaims, catching his breath.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We're not late at all!" he said entering the school doors.

"Well, we could at least be early for our classes." She lied. Her real reason was because she wanted to see Teddy again. (Squeel!)

"Oh, then the next time you want to be _early_, don't get me into it." He said patting his sister's shoulder.

"Well, it is nice to be early. You get to _not_ be stuck in the crowd." She reasoned.

"Alright, alright miss early bird. Let's pass by my locker first." He said as Jadey anxiously looks for one of his friends.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"What is it Vern?" Gordie said while opening his locker.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, where are the other guys?" He asks the panting Vern.

"They're coming in a while. Oh, hi Jadey." He said waving at Jadey.

"Hey." She says, smiling at Vern.

"Oh, Here comes Chris." Gordie says seeing his friend.

"Hey guys, Jadey." He says waving at them.

"Hey, anyone seen Teddy?" she asked.

"No, guess he's not yet here. Wait, I thought you guys didn't get along?" Vern asked.

"Yeah, before. He came into my room last night and he apologized. Pretty nice of him huh?" she said smiling brightly.

"Wow, Teddy would do that?" said the surprised Chris, "But yeah, that's damn nice of him to go all the way to your room like that."

"Who's nice?" asked Teddy suddenly appearing behind them.

"Teddy!" Jadey shouted, blushing, "We didn't see you there."

"Yeah, hi guys," he said to his friends, "Hey Jadey." He smiled at her sweetly, making her blush harder.

The three boys stared at the two weirdly, "So, Teddy, heard you apologized last night." Said Chris.

"Yeah, but I got another bruise before that." He said showing 2 bruises on his chin.

"Whoops, sorry again for that!" Jadey said, looking embarrassed.

"What happened anyway? How did you get that bruise anyway? Did she bite you or something?" said Vern making the two boys laugh.

"No!" says Jadey, blushing, "I punched him because I thought he was a thief, sneaking in my room like that."

"Yeah, I thought I got in Gordie's room. I guess I accidentally got the wrong room." He reasoned.

"Hey, hey, take it easy you two! We were just asking what happened last night. It's not like you two did something more right?" said Gordie trying to comfort his friends.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" said Jadey, now blushing the hardest ever.

"Good." Sighed Gordie in relief.

"Okay, I think I need to drop by my locker now… later guys!" she said running to her locker.

"Hey, Jadey wait up!" as she heard Teddy's voice she turned back.

"Are you okay?" he asked catching his breath.

"Yeah, why?" she said as she continued walking to her locker.

"You were becoming so red earlier while we were being asked about last night." He said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just not used to being interrogated like that." She said smiling, feeling different around Teddy.

"Oh, that's good. You want me to help you with your books?" he asks.

"No, no… I'm fine like this. But thanks for your concern." She says smiling at him cutely, making him blush.

"Uh, uh, I- I have to go. Bye." He murmured and ran away.

"That was weird," she said.

"What was weird Jadey?" said her friend behind her.

"Oh, hi Becky! It's just Teddy, he suddenly ran away when I thanked him." She said.

"Teddy? Teddy who?" she asked, not knowing who her friend was talking about.

"I'll tell you later with Patricia and Romavail okay?" she said, "Now let's get to class, we're running late." She said running to class before the bell rang.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in Teddy's History class…

"Okay class so our last lesson was about the…"

'Pfft, boring lesson, I hate History' thought Teddy as he spaced out in his class lesson, 'Wonder what Jadey's doing now? I bet she's bored from her lessons too, but maybe, since she's such a this, cute, smart, funny forgiving girl­­—'

"Mister Duchamp," his teacher called, "What year was George Washington elected president?"

"Um…" he stood up and glanced swiftly at Gordie, his seatmate, notes, "Year 1789 madam." He answered.

"Very good, for a moment there I thought you weren't listening." The teacher added.

"Of course not ma'am." He said sitting down his seat.

"Nice one Teddy," whispers Gordie, "You got it right."

"Yeah, I guess I spaced out a little earlier huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Um, the, uh, I guess it was about what we're having for lunch… Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, okay then… Happy thoughts." He said as he continued to listen to the teacher and took notes.

'God, that was damn close. What the heck is happening to me?' he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Jadey's English class

'Wonder what Teddy's doing now?' she thought, 'Hm, wonder what he's thinking about now? Wonder why the other people seem to hate him so much? I mean, he has this aggressive spot but he has this soft spot that's kind of sensitive (sorry for the OOC thing).'

"Miss Lachance?" called the teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson?" she asked standing up from her seat.

"Aphrodite is the goddess known for what and what is her Greek name?" her teacher asked.

"That's easy," she said, "Aphrodite, also known as Venus in Greek mythology, was known for being the goddess of love and beauty."

"Very nice answer Miss Lachance as always." Her teacher complimented and let her sit down.

"You were spacing out a bit there Jadey." Her friend, Romavail asked her.

"Well," she said smiling, "I'll just tell you later okay?"

"Sure, it's about a guy isn't it?" she asked putting on a teasing face.

"Shh, like I said, I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"Sure… haha." She laughed, "My best friend's growing up…" she teased.

"Yeah right." She blushed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lunchtime**

"Hey, Jadey! Sit here!" called her friend, Patricia.

"Hey girls," she greeted, "What's been up these few weeks?" she asked.

"I don't know," Becky said, "The usual, study, live, boy watching from time to time, but can't seem to find a useful one." She laughed.

"But enough about us," said Patricia.

"We heard _you_ were with this boy earlier, um, what was his name?" asked Romavail anxiously.

"His name is Teddy Duchamp, he's not exactly my _boyfriend_ or something. He's just one of my brother's best friends." She explained, slightly blushing.

The three girls giggle, "But you like him right?" Becky asks.

"Well…" she hesitated.

"C'mon, Jadey—" the three of them teased.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Jadey Juniper Daina Lachance," said Becky, the aggressive one in the bunch, "just admit it that you have a crush on Teddy Duchamp!"

"Well, I've just met him you know." She reasoned.

"Humph, Alright… But think about it though. You never know what might happen." Said Becky, finally giving up.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Jadey.

"But Jadey," said Romavail, "We're here for you no matter what happens between you and Teddy, we're here for you sweetheart."

"Yeah Jadey, invite us on your wedding okay?" teased Patricia.

"C'mon, we aren't even together yet and you girls are already planning your bridesmaid's dresses." She said irritated but the 3 just laughed.

"Ha-ha, Wait, they're coming." Jadey said to her friends who are now looking very excited.

"Ooh, we get to meet them now!" said Patricia excitedly.

"Hey, don't stare at them, they're coming this damn way." Said Jadey.

"Hey Jadey," Greeted Gordie, "Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all!" she said moving the other seat.

"Good, cause I'm hungry!" said Vern (always hungry).

"Hi Jadey…" said Teddy suddenly blushing.

"Hi Teddy," said Jadey shyly, "Want to sit beside me?"

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled as he sat beside her, "Um, Jadey?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why are your friends staring at us like that?" he asked quietly looking at her friends who were staring at them as if they were seeing a super, romance movie. (Like this *,*)

"Oh, they're just like that, they're not used to having boys talking to me." She explained still whispering.

"Oh, that's okay then." He said feeling relieved.

"So Jadey," said Romavail, "Who are your friends?"

"Well, if you must know," she points at Gordie, "You know my brother Gordie," she then points at Vern, "this fat guy is Vern Tessio, the guy at the end of the table is Chris Chambers and," she pats Teddy's shoulder, "And this, is Teddy Duchamp."

"Ooh, so you're Teddy…" Patricia said.

"Oh yeah and guys," she snapped her fingers to get the attention of the hungry looking boys in their 'feast', "This is Patricia McDonald, the sports addict in the group, the girl beside her is Rebecca or Becky Lambert one of my most popular friends for her mom owns the convenient store across the street, and this is Romavail need a last name, like me, she's one of the top students and one of the smartest in the batch."

"Hey." They said greeting the girls again.

"Oh, wait, look at the time. Later!" Jadey said looking at the cafeteria clock and left the table.

"What's wrong? It's half an hour until the bell rings." Asks Chris.

"No, she's just going to the library." Gordie said.

"It's like a routine for her." Continued Romavail.

"Oh wait," exclaimed Becky, "She forgot her books…" she then looked at Teddy and smiled a malicious smile, "Teddy, will you take these books to the library and give them back to Jadey?"

"Sure. I'll be back." Said Teddy standing up, taking the books and left the cafeteria as Becky sat down and laughed.

"So Chris, what do you think of Teddy and Jadey?" asked Becky.

"I don't know, I guess there's something going on between them." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How about you guys? What do you think of Teddy and Jadey?" She asked.

"Well," replied Gordie, "Knowing my sister, she acts weird around him sometimes, I can't describe it."

"I think they like each other." Said Vern.

"Yeah, hope they hook up!" said Patricia.

"And fast…" said Romavail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, In the Library…

"Hm, Where is it?" murmured Jadey as she looks for the book she wants.

"Aha! There it is." she said as she picks up the Sherlock Holmes novel from the bookcase.

As she opens the book she hears a voice, "Jadey…" the voice whispered. She looks at the book, "How queer…"

"Jadey!" the voice whispers louder.

"Where are you?" she asks.

"JADEY!" she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Wah!" she shouted and turned around.

"Shh, It's just me, Teddy." He said putting one finger on Jadey's mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came to return your books, you left it in the cafeteria earlier." He said giving her books back.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to surprise me like that." She said, breathing heavily.

"I didn't mean it, but that was cool huh?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, you got me there." She laughed.

Teddy realized that his face was really close to Jadey's. He took this time to examine her face, he could see the pitch black strands of hair that fell on her face and her big thin- rimmed glasses that slightly covered up her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow…" Teddy murmured.

"What?" Jadey asked still dazed and not moving from her position.

"I never knew how pretty you were…" he said.

Jadey blushed, "Thank you," She said smiling at him, "You're pretty good- looking too." She complimented him then looked at the clock.

"Um, we might run late for class… We'd better get going Teddy." She insisted.

"Yeah sure, but, can I walk you to your class though?" he asked, moving from his position.

"Sure…" she said getting her books.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While walking to Jadey's classroom…

"So Jadey, can I ask you something?" asked Teddy.

"Sure, go shoot."

"When is your birthday?"

She smiles and says, "You missed it already."

"Really?" he looks surprised.

"Yeah, my 12th birthday was the day of my big brother's death…" she said, "Denny was driving the jeep home to give me my present, apparently, he didn't get home at all…"

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." He said.

"No, no, even if that didn't happen, I won't get a big celebration either." She said sadly.

"Why so?"

"Well, since my dad doesn't care much about Gordie and me and he cares a lot about Denny, we'd probably just have the usual routine everyday except mom and Denny would give us a present." She explained.

"Oh, well I'd give you a present if I had enough money." He said to cheer his friend (or more THAN a friend) up.

"Thanks, that would be nice of you. But you don't have to spend money on me." She said hesitatingly.

"Hey, that would be _my_ choice okay? Now go to class." He said, "Bye, see you later." He said waving his hand and walking away.

"Yeah, later." She said as she continued to her room.

"So, Jadey, how was your trip to the library?" Becky asked in a teasing voice.

"It was fine, why?" Jadey asked.

"Teddy came to the library too right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he gave me my books back…" she said not telling the story wholly.

"And?"

"Well, he surprised me a little cause he was right at the back of me and I didn't notice! Funny right?" she said smiling.

"Mhm, I have a feeling that's not just what happened you know. You can tell me everything." She said sincerely.

"All right, he really _did_ surprise me then he was like very close to me but we didn't do anything else." She said making sure Becky wont think of something rash.

"Tee-hee! He was real was like close to you! Why didn't you kiss him? Did he say anything to you?" asked Becky anxiously.

"Becky! Like I said, we didn't kiss. And yes, he told me I was really pretty, I told him he was good- looking back. Is that bad?" Jadey said, starting to get annoyed by her friend.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm just concerned on my friend's love life okay? You know how I go crazy when people fall in love like the one's in the movies." She says putting her lips.

"I know Becky. But I don't have a love life and I'm not falling for Teddy." She explained.

"Sure you don't." she said now smiling teasingly, "Think about it tonight. You never know." She says.

"Yeah I will, you girls keep on reminding me." She says as the teacher came in and started their lesson.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in Teddy's class with the three boys…

"So Teddy," started Chris, "You and Jadey hooking up yet?" he asked.

"No Chris, I don't think she even likes me. We're only friends okay?" he reasoned.

"Of course she likes you Teddy, she let you sit beside her in lunchtime." Said Vern.

"Yeah Teddy, that's kind of a big deal." Said Chris.

"C'mon, I don't even think Gordie's okay with this." He said looking at Gordie who was also listening to their conversation.

"Teddy, it's really okay with me. It would be better for my sister to be happy than to be cooped up in the house all the time. She needs someone like you to cheer her up." Says Gordie.

"Yeah Teddy, we know you like her, a lot! Now you've got permission from her brother, you're safe." Said Vern.

"I don't like her _that_ much. I like her as a friend, that's all." He said, getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah? If you don't like her _that_ much than why were you checking her out this morning?" says Chris.

"I was merely looking at her, checking if she looked okay." Said Teddy.

"Right Teddy. You know," said Chris, "We're not saying these stuff for Jadey's sake only."

"Yeah Teddy," said Vern, "She could help you have an actual life to live. She'll make you happy man."

"She's smart," started Gordie, "She likes books, she's cheerful, caring, she knows a lot about war cause she knows a lot of History. She'll be perfect for you."

"C'mon guys," said Teddy, "Don't go planning my future like _that_." He complained.

"Whatever man." Said Chris getting back to his seat as the teacher started the lesson.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Confusion

In Jadey's Room Later that afternoon…

Jadey couldn't seem to concentrate on the book she was reading. She couldn't seem to do anything she usually does at home.

'Why am I acting like this?' she thought to herself as she lay down her bed. She remembered what Becky told her earlier.

_Flashback _

"_I know Becky. But I don't have a love life and I'm not falling for Teddy." She explained._

"_Sure you don't." she said now smiling teasingly, "Think about it tonight. You never know." She says. _

_Flashback Done_

'What if I _am_ falling for him?' she asked herself

'Well, he's not such a bad guy is he? So his dad's gone a little crazy and in Togus, so he's just not that doing well in school. He's still a great guy right?' She then picked up the picture of her brother and her together in front of their house.

"You'd know what to do." She said. 'Probably if you'd see me like this right now you'd be asking me what's wrong.' She then thought.

"What's wrong Jadey?" she then heard a voice from outside her window.

"Who is it?" she asked walking to her window.

"It's me." Said Teddy, knocking at the door.

"Oh dear," she said blushing, "Come in."

'Why the hell am I blushing?' she thought.

"Hi." Teddy said getting in the room.

"Hi Teddy." She said politely.

"Mind if I lie down your carpet? I'm pretty tired from climbing that tree." He said walking to the carpet.

"No, not at all. Knock yourself out." She said as Teddy lay down the floor on the carpet.

"Damn I'm tired." He said closing his eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" she asked sitting down on the carpet with him.

"Well, I kind of climbed your tree over there and I tried hard not to get caught by your folks there, they hate your bro's friends right?" he explained.

"Oh, then feel free to lay down there anytime." She said smiling as she looks at him.

'Wow, he's cute when he's tired.' She thought.

"Hey Teddy, can I ask you something?" she said hesitatingly.

"Sure Jadey, what is it?" he said opening his eyes and fixed a sitting position.

"Since you asked about my birthday earlier, I was wondering—"

"If you could know when mine was?" he cut in smiling.

"Correct." She said smiling a sweet smile, making Teddy blush.

'Damn she's cute.' He thought.

"Well, if ya' really wanna know. It was last Saturday. I'm 13 now." Said Teddy making Jadey look surprised. (Like this :-O)

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" she said still looking surprised.

"Well apparently I didn't know you then." He said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that part." She said as Teddy laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You look cute when you act stupid." He said as he continued on laughing.

"Humph. Don't you have any homework to do?" she said, as she got annoyed.

"Oh, so you want me to leave then?" he said teasingly as he gets up.

"No!" she said pulling his hand, "Stay here." She said blushing.

Teddy blushes to, "Yeah, sure. I will." He said as he smiled at her and sat down on her carpet again.

"But seriously, don't you have homework?" she asked.

"I don't do homework much." He said, lying down again on the carpet.

"Why so?" she said, also lying down beside him.

"Well, school doesn't really matter to me," he explained, "I just want to go in the army when I grow up you know?"

"Oh, but a good soldier should also have a knowledge of the past wars too you know." she said.

"Really? Why?" he said getting moving closer to her.

"Well," she said also moving closer, "They could use it to make a different strategy from getting the background from the old ones, _and_ for me, I think you'd like books about war." She said getting up and walking to one of her bookcases.

'God Teddy! Stop making a move!' he thought as he slapped his forehead.

"Here it is." she said giving a book to Teddy

"What this?" he asked.

"It's a book on the different wars that happened the History of the whole world, think of it as a birthday gift." She told him cheerfully.

"Thanks…" he said standing up and hugging Jadey tightly.

"I like you Jadey Juniper Lachance." He said as he blushed, still hugging her.

"Yeah, me t- too Teddy Duchamp." She said blushing, hugging Teddy back.

The two didn't notice that someone came in the room.


	4. The 'Talk'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Stand By Me!

Chapter 5: The 'Talk'

_The dictionary is right again, confusion before love!_

"Whoa!" said Gordie as he entered the room.

As soon as the two noticed that someone went in the room they immediately stopped hugging each other.

"Hi big brother…" greeted Jadey, blushing harder.

"Hey, Gordo…" also greeted Teddy, looking really embarrassed.

"Um, sorry to disturb your privacy you guys. I just wanted to check on Jadey, been a bit quiet for a while now… But I," he laughs a little, "I'll leave you two alone…" he said as he laughed harder.

"No, Gordie my man, It's about time I leave, my mom'll get worried." Teddy said as he went to the window, "Bye Jadey."

When Teddy was out of her room, Jadey turned around quickly and ran to her brother's quarters.

"Gordie?" she said, knocking on the door, "May I talk to you for a while?" she asked. She smiled as the door opened and she entered.

"You needed to talk to me?" asked Gordie smiling at his sister.

"It's about earlier." She said blushing.

"Oh, right, don't worry, it's alright with me if you and Teddy are together." He said reassuringly.

"Well, actually, we're not actually together, he just hugged me as a thank you for his birthday present." She explained, hoping he would believe her.

"Really? What did you give him?" he asked.

"A book on war. I think he would like it." She said smiling.

"Ha, and you think he'll actually read it Jadey." He teased.

"I don't know," she said sitting on his bed, "But It would be cool if he read it though."

"It'd be funny seeing Teddy read something." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, it'll make him look so cute. So absorbed in actually reading something." She said blushing.

"Wait, did you just say Teddy was cute?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well, does the point of saying he's cute mean that you like him?" he asked as he Indian sat on his bed.

"Well, of course I like him. He's my friend big brother, a close friend too. Why are you so curios?" She asked facing her brother, also fixing an Indian sit.

"Well, just to let you know, Teddy likes you too." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know that already." She said.

"You do?" he asked looking surprised.

"Yes, while he thanked me he said that he liked me, so in return I hug him back and say I like him too. Just a simple friendly gesture." She reassured.

"Oh. Just a friendly gesture huh?" he teased.

"Well, yes probably brother!" she lied.

"Really? C'mon, you can tell me." He said innocently.

"You promise?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Promise." He said.

"You promise you won't tell Teddy about this?" she asked.

"Can I tell Chris and Vern?" he asked anxiously.

"Eh, knock yourself out brother. But just don't tell Teddy okay? It would ruin everything." She said fastly.

"Hey, slow down! I swear I won't tell anyone except Chris and Vern. I swear." He said getting slightly impatient.

"You swear on big brother's grave?" she said eagerly.

"Yes." He said thinking 'My line!'

"Pinky swear?" she eagerly asked putting her pinky up in the air.

"Yes! And will you stop taking my lines?" he said making the pinky swear.

"Good, well, I have a crush on Teddy." She said blushing then looking away.

"I knew it!" he said chuckling.

"Don't laugh!" she said frowning.

"No, it's just surprising cause you just met him yesterday you know." He said

"Well, are you familiar with the saying 'It takes only a minute to like someone, an hour to get a crush on someone and a day to love someone – but it takes a lifetime to forget someone you love'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I read it in a book once, but I'd never think it would go in your story!" he said still chuckling a little, but, he suddenly stops and looks at her maliciously.

"Wait," he said, "Does that whole quote actually relate to your feelings for him?" he asked.

"Well, the forgetting someone you love thing because he's never really been THAT away from me." She explained.

"So… does this mean you _love_ him?" he said teasingly.

"_What???_" she exclaimed, "I'm I-I'm not I-in lo- love with Teddy!" then she went silent, "Am I?"

"Sis," Gordie said patting his sisters shoulder, "You're just 12 okay? My advice is, you just go with the flow and not think of anything rational like that. You just met him yesterday, you got to know him more and, well, live your freaking life first! You're young and confused… Damn, I sound like Denny and the school counselor all together!" he said, lightening up the mood.

"Yeah, man, I've gone too damn crazy with this boy! Oh well, thanks for listening and advice you gave me." She said hugging him.

"Hey, no problem, I have nothing to do anyway." He said, hugging her back.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked, still hugging her brother.

"Well, I wanted to be a good big brother to you like what Denny was." He said letting go.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." She said getting of the bed.

"Yeah, remember, it's your turn to wash the dishes." He reminded.

"Yeah, I remember," She said getting out of the room, "Oh yeah and, I love you big bro…" she reminded finally closing the door, making her brother smile after a long hard day.

**END OF CHATER 5**

_Hey, that was just a small little brother- sister talk between Gordie and Jadey, even if there are kind of lot of chapters in this one, I'm sort of considering this a one- shot somehow, I mean, it all just happened for two days! I'm planning a sequel for this story… In the meantime, just review!_


	5. Puppy Love part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Stand By Me, which means I don't own the 4 in 1 or more hotness movie.

Chapter 6: Puppy Love part 1

_Animals can be matchmakers too…_

As of today, one Tuesday of 1959, Jadey Juniper wakes up excited to see what events are going to happen that day. She wakes up, groggily walking to the bathroom, wearing her furry bunny slippers. She brushes her teeth, slightly closing her eyes again and again…

"Boo!"

Jadey jumps and spits the toothpaste out of her mouth

"Arghh, Gordie, don't surprise me like that." She growled.

"Ha-ha, sorry. But you just looked so cozy there, sleeping while standing up. I should have got the camera!" he said laughing as he started to brush his teeth.

"Well, if you got the camera, you would end up getting a punch or two." She said, smirking at her brother.

"Oh, shut up, you get the shower first, hurry up, we have to go to school." He said, later on getting out of the bathroom to let his sister bathe.

While she was in the shower,

'_Wonder what he's doing now?' _she thought as the small droplets of water dropped down her back.

'Arghh, will you get him out of your head? Remember, Gordie said you should live your life!' she whispered to herself as she gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a bathrobe.

"Ah, great, Jadey, now you're talking to yourself!" she said slapping her forehead.

"Hey," she heard her brother's voice outside the door, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah Gordie!" she replied.

"Well, then make it fast, I don't want to be late for school." He said in an irritated voice.

Jadey opens the door for her brother and heads to her room and locks the door.

She wore a white long sleeved blouse (slightly folded up) with a yellow poodle skirt (what they usually wore in the 50's) with white rubber shoes and a matching yellow headband.

She went downstairs to see her brother, who was wearing the usual red t- shirt and jeans, eating a bowl of cereals on the table.

'Do you really have to wear the same clothes two times?' she whispered, sitting next to her brother, reaching for the box of cereals.

'It was on the top of the other clothes, I wanted to save some time.' He replied as he continued to eat his cereal.

"So, how has school been going on for the two of you?" said their mother, handing the carton of milk to Jadey.

"Thanks mom. And schools been great, Sydney (I changed Romavail's name to Sydney) and I are still in the top of our batch." She said, taking a bite of her cereal.

"That's good. How about you Gordie, sweetheart?" she then turned her head to Gordie.

"Yeah, still good. I'm getting higher grades in English." He said also taking a bite of his cereal.

"That's great sweetie." His mom replied cheerfully.

"Maybe it's because you make such good stories Gordie. You've been making a lot more these days." Said Jadey, smiling at her brother.

"Well, yeah, maybe I have made a few more." He said slightly blushing.

"Aw, Gordie, don't be modest, you're a great writer. You write some great stuff. Right dad?" Jadey said without thinking.

Their father, who was reading the newspaper, replied

"There's nothing great about nonsense, there's nothing great about having poor low- life friends too." He replied, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"Um," their mom said, "I think you two should head to school now…" she said frowning at her husband.

"Yeah, hey, let's go Jadey." Said Gordie, standing and picking up his backpack.

Jadey did the same thing and said good- bye to her mother

"Oh yeah, and dad?" she said as she headed out the door, "There is absolutely _nothing _wrong with Gordie's friends. And yeah, let me remind you that that was your son I was talking about, yeah dad, you have a living son too!" she said slamming the door.

"Hey Gordie!" she shouted, catching up with her brother.

"Yeah?" he said, walking slower.

"What dad said earlier," she said, patting her brother's back "He just doesn't know that he has a great son, well, two great sons and a daughter! And he had no rite to criticize our friends like that!" she said, trying to comfort her brother.

"I know that Jadey," he replied, opening the school doors, "I just can't get why we have moved on already and that bastard is still mourning on big brother…" he said walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, I bet big brother can't stand to see dad like this. I bet he also wants dad to move on and have a life." She said looking up.

"Yeah, I guess he would want that too. But whether he moves on or not, we're still going to get ignored." He sighed.

"Hah! Let's see if he's going to ignore us when you're a best selling author and I'm the hottest girl in school!" she said jumping and laughing with her brother as they walked to his locker.

"Oh look, it's Teddy!" he said waving at one of his best friends.

"Hey Gordie," he said, making a cool handshake with Gordie.

"Hi jadey," he said, blushing, looking at what Jadey was wearing.

"Hi Teddy! I see you like what I'm wearing." She said smiling sweetly at Teddy, who was wearing a light blue t- shirt with some sort of writing on it and dark blue jeans with black rubber shoes as his footwear.

"Yeah…" said Teddy spacing out a little. '_Damn she's cute'_ he thought.

"Teddy?" Gordie asked, "What's that book you're holding?" he asked, looking at the book his friend's hand.

"Oh this?" he said showing the book to Gordie, "It's a book about war. Jadey gave it to me as a present." He explained.

"Yeah, it seems obvious because it has her name on the front." Gordie said examining the book, "But you actually read it?"

"Yeah, it would be a waste of a present if I didn't." he said leaning on the lockers.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Teddy." Said a voice behind them.

"Damn, Chris. We didn't see you there." Said Jadey feeling her heart pump from what Chris said.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were as jumpy as Vern." Explained Chris who was wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. (Imagine what he wore in A Night In A Life of Jimmy Reardon… *.*)

"What? I heard my name." said Vern suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Fuck you Vern, you just came out of no where for a moment there." Teddy teased.

"Ha-ha, I guess I have the element of surprise!" Says Vern, who was wearing the usual striped shirt and pants, feeling confident.

"Oh shut up. You're still a pussy." Teddy added.

"Oh yeah, and Jadey." Called Chris, "Did you notice that your three best friends are right behind you?"

"Shit! Chris you stupid snitch." Swears Becky, who was wearing a red plaid blouse, black jeans and red biker boots.

"Yeah Chris, you spoiled the whole damn surprise." Added Patricia, wearing a slightly lose white shirt and navy blue jogging pants with matching blue rubber shoes looking irritated

"Why do you two keep on swearing?" asked Sydney, in a simple green plaid dress with white rubber shoes, trying to be clean.

"Because Christopher over here spoiled our plan of surprising Jadey, who we kept on looking for this morning." Becky explained still feeling irritated with Chris.

"Pfft, women these days. By the way, aren't you girls supposed to go to class now?" Chris said, slightly yawning.

"Oh yeah, look at the time," said Jadey looking the wall clock, "We should be going. Later guys!" she said literally pulling her friends as she walked to her locker.

"So, why were you girls looking me?" she asked boringly as she got her books from her locker and continued on walking to her first class.

"We're your best friends Jadey, we look for you with no apparent reason." Explained Sydney as they entered the classroom.

After a few minutes, their History teacher, Miss Natsohatt, came into the room carrying a big box.

"What is Miss N. carrying?" whispers Sydney, who was sitting beside Becky.

"I don't know Sydney, I just hope it's not a ton of homework." Pleaded Becky, crossing her fingers.

"I know Becky," said Patricia, who was in the seat behind her, beside Jadey's, "I don't have anymore time for soccer practice because of this pile of shit." She complained.

"C'mon, homework is not _that _bad. And, if that were homework, it wouldn't be moving." Explained Jadey, cleaning her glasses to get a better look.

"Alright class," called the teacher, "Our school janitor found a litter of abandoned Golden Retriever puppies in the school parking lot this morning. Since none of the faculty wanted to adopt even just one of them, the principal has decided to let the students adopt the puppies. Would anyone like to adopt a puppy?" the stern teacher asked the class.

"We would like to adopt the puppies Miss Natsohatt!" Jadey raised her hand, standing up cheerfully, showing her love for animals.

"Oh, very well Miss Lachance, we have six puppies here how many would you land your friends want to adopt?" the teacher asked.

Jadey looks at her friends teasingly as they nodded at her

"We would like to adopt the whole litter!" she exclaimed smiling, making the teacher look surprised.

"Are you sure Miss Lachance? Are you sure you and your friends could take care of these young dogs? They could mean trouble in your studies!" the teacher explained.

"Oh, don't worry Miss, I'm sure we can handle it. And, you know very well already that I've never had any trouble with my studies." She said smiling a cute yet, teasing smile at the teacher.

"Very well, now let's get on to class." Said the teacher turning around to write the new lesson on the board.

**Later that LUNCH time**

"Hey, Gordie, where's Jadey?" Teddy asked, looking around the cafeteria for his friend's sister.

"It's okay Teddy, she's probably just running late because she's studying. You know Jadey and her studies." Explained Gordie, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, what if she tripped or got beat up by the football team or something?" said Teddy, feeling worried.

"Teddy, you're like my grand mother with high blood pressure. She's going to be okay. And c'mon, she's not that clumsy, plus, the football team won't lay a finger on her, most of the football team members are Patricia McDonald's brothers, a friend of hers for them is like a friend or a little sister to them too." Explained Gordie.

"Hey, Mr. Dumb- Love-struck-Jerk, Here she comes now." Said Chris pointing at Jadey and her 2 friends, who were running to the table.

"Sorry we're late guys. We had a project to do." Said Jadey catching her breath.

"It's okay, but, where's Patricia?" asked Vern anxiously.

"Oh, she's just taking care of the project, she already ate her lunch in class." Said Becky, sitting down.

"Oh hey, Jadey," called Gordie

"Yeah?" said Jadey, taking a bite of her sandwich

"We're all going to the tree house later, want to come with us?" asked Gordie.

"Yeah well, I'd love to join you boys but I have to take care of the project." She explained, feeling guilty.

"Oh, well, you can do your project in the tree house." Said Teddy, watching Jadey eat.

"Can the girls come?" asked Jadey, looking her friends teasingly.

"Sure, why not?" said Vern, looking excited, "Wait, does Patricia come with us?"

"Well, um, yeah? Why do you ask?" asked Becky, looking strangely at Vern.

"Well, nothing, nothing important." Said Vern, looking down shyly and continued to devour his lunch.

**Later, in the tree house that afternoon…**

"Damn, how long does it take for four girls to dress up in a non- dress manner and climb a short hill carrying their so called 'project'?" Teddy said lazily, as he smoked his cigarette.

"I don't know Teddy, you know how girls are with clothes. It's like their life." Chris replied, trying to shuffle some cards.

"Hey, guys, I think I can see them coming!" shouted Vern, picking up his binoculars.

"Let me see." Said Chris snatching the binoculars from Vern.

"C'mon guys, even if I'm partially blind right now, I can perfectly see four girls, obviously wearing jeans, either a red, blue, yellow or purple plaid blouse, one of them carrying a huge box." Said Teddy squinting his eyes, looking at them closely.

"Hey guys!" waved Jadey, getting closer to the tree house along with her best friends.

"Jadey," shouted Gordie opening the door to let Jadey and her friends in.

"So, what took you girls so long?" Chris asked, feeling bored as he smoked his cigarette.

"Well, the project kept on fidgeting in the box along the way. One of them almost ran away!" explained Sydney gesturing her arms.

"What the hell is this damn project anyway?" exclaimed the confused Teddy.

"Well, if you really want to know," said Jadey, "Yo, Patricia, open the box for us wills you?"

"Sure," Patricia said tipping the box to let 6 Golden Retriever puppies out of the big brown box for the first time.

"Wah!" the four boys exclaimed moving away from the litter of puppies.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked the four, surprised and slightly frightened boys.

"They're like 6 mini Choppers!" explained the shocked Vern.

"Who?" the four girls asked in unison

"Just a dog you shouldn't be playing with if you had balls." Explained Gordie, reminiscing their summer journey.

"Oh, well, we volunteered to keep these puppies because they were abandoned in the school parking lot earlier and they didn't have a home." Said Jadey patting one of the puppies' heads.

"Cool, can I keep one?" Gordie said picking up one puppy that licked his face, "I'm naming you Wesley." He said petting Wesley's fur.

"Sure, now you just have to wrap something around its neck as a collar." Sydney said looking around for something collar- like.

"I've got an idea." Said Gordie, ripping a part of his sleeve, "I'll just use this." He said wrapping the red piece of cloth around the jumpy little puppy.

"I'll get this one," said Sydney, picking up the one who was climbing onto her lap, "I'll name you Wolfgang." She said getting a blue ribbon from her pocket and putting it around Wolfgang's neck.

"Hey, that one's mine, the one pushing the Winston's box around." Said Patricia, whistling to call the attention of the small puppy. She then untied both of her differently colored shoe laces, one purple and one green, and tied it around the puppy, well, almost suffocating it. (Don't worry she adjusted it)

"Yo, Chris," said Becky poking Chris, who was sitting beside her, "You and Vern aren't getting one?" she asked.

"Neh," Chris replied sighing, "Our asshole brothers would just kick it around or something."

"Oh," Becky said picking a puppy up, "Then, I can get this one, isn't that right Jimmy?" she said cooing the dog.

"Jimmy?" said Chris, laughing at the name

"Yeah, that's its name. What's so funny?" she asked, frowning at Chris.

"Nothing, It's just funny seeing a slightly grown girl cooing a small little animal." He said, smirking as he patted the puppy's fur.

"Here," he said blushing, as he pulled out a torn part of a belt out of his pocket, "Use it as its collar."

"Thanks." She said politely taking the belt and putting it around Jimmy's neck.

"Damn," swears Teddy, "This one keeps on biting me. I'll take this one!" he said laughing his unique laugh.

"What are you going to name it Teddy?" asked Vern.

"I think I'll name it Choppers. Just like the one in the junkyard except it's with an S.," he said taking of his dog tag and tying it around his puppy.

"Wait," called the attention of Jadey, making the other guys and girls turn their heads at her,

"There's one missing, there are only five here." She explained looking nervous.

"Don't freaking sweat Jadey, the others one is just in the box, sleeping!" shouted Becky, looking inside the box.

"Phew," said Jadey in relief, "I guess I'll keep that one." She said gently picking up the sleeping puppy.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Teddy, trying anything to talk to Jadey again.

"I think I'll name it Clark, you know, like Superman's cover up name." she said brushing the puppy's fur with her fingers. (I didn't just name it Clark for Superman!)

"Nice name, sis." Said Gordie, looking at his watch, "Shit. It's almost 6 pm. I haven't done my damn homework yet! Let's scram Jadey. Bye guys, ladies." He said politely, hurriedly leaving the tree house with a puppy in his hand.

"Bye girls, guys. See you later Teddy." She said carrying a sleeping puppy in her hand as she went down the tree house.

"See you later Teddy?" the two boys said in unison, the three girls staring queerly at him.

"What's wrong? I visit her room everyday." He confessed as if in a court trial.

"What do you _do _in her room?" Patricia asked, imagining things.

"What? What do you mean by that? We just talk okay? Damn, you guys, making a bad example for the dogs." He said, covering his puppy's ears.

"Huh, alright Duchamp, we believe you this time. But you have to give each of us 20 bucks if we find out that you two are into kissing!" insisted Becky, rubbing her two fingers, trying to earn more money.

"You're on. But I bet you guys would just forget it." He said crossing his arms.

"Ohoho! I fucking promise you Duchamp. We'll never forget it, so better start saving up some cash." Said Sydney, making the whole group stare at her.

"Damn, Syd, you just swore!" said Becky, starting to laugh, soon the other girls started to laugh.

"Oh, I did I?" she said putting a finger on her chin.

"Damn, this is getting crazy. I gotta go guys." He said, opening the door of the tree house.

"Oh yeah, you have to go see Jadey and '_talk'_" said Becky, exaggerating with her air quotations.

"Oh shut up, I'm getting outta here!" he said, carrying Choppers as he went down and out of the tree house, leaving the group laughing while the girls were squeeling.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry for the late update, exams were coming up, and Math is the subject that made me melt like ice cream in a desert! This was just the first part of the chapter "Puppy Love". People said that their love was too fast, but just to be clear, they're not in love… _yet_! Jadey just sorta has that feeling that she's never felt before, like a first crush thing. I'm not making them confess yet or anything, there's nothing to confess about yet! I'll do that part when I make them older… While waiting for them to go through more puberty, just click the button that says 'review' below!


	6. Puppy Love part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Stand By Me, one of the hottest movies ever!

Chapter 7: Puppy Love part 2

_Other people used to say, DAD is number one, but then, in this story, does DAD think the same thing for ALL his kids?_

The Lachance siblings finally reach home, late afternoon, carrying their newly adopted puppies with them.

"Finally," said Jadey tiredly

"You think dad will approve if we keep these puppies?" asked Gordie, patting his puppy's head as he opened the door for his sister.

"Well, the truck isn't in the drive way yet. That means he's not home yet from work, maybe we'll get mom's approval. Dad will probably ignore us anyway." She explained, entering the door and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" she called nervously

"We're home." Continued Gordie, also entering the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome back you two," she said, turning around and jumping,

"I see you brought home some companions of yours!" she said looking adorably at the two puppies.

"The school janitor found them abandoned in the parking lot along with 4 more puppies. I offered to take all of them and gave the other four to Gordie's friends and mine." She said, letting her mother pet her puppy.

"Can we keep them mom? _Please?_" Gordie pleaded, his mom just having a neutral reaction.

"Of course you can, sweethearts." She answered, making the two children smile big smiles.

"How about father's opinion?" Jadey asked, making Gordie look at her strangely.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be okay with it too." Her mother said, slightly making a sad face, "Just make sure you take care of them and make sure they don't mess up the house or become a trouble to your father, is that clear?" she asked the two children, smiling again.

"Yes, mother." The two of them said in unison.

"Good, now, Juniper sweetie, help me mash the potatoes for dinner." Her mother insisted, walking to the sink to wash her hands.

"Yes, mother. Hey, Gordie, take Clark for me first will you?" she requested.

"Sure, tomorrow we drop by the pet store to buy them some food okay?" Gordie said, smiling as he took the puppy and walking up the stairs.

"Sure brother!" Jadey replied, then going to the sink and washing her hands to make dinner.

**Later that evening…**

"Gordie! Dinner time!" their mother called as she set the food on the table.

"Sure mom." Gordie said heading down the stairs with two hungry- looking puppies in his hands.

"Don't worry, fellas, for the meantime, you could eat mom's cooking." He whispered to the two puppies as he entered the dining area.

"Oh," he paused, as he saw his dad on the table, "Hi dad…" he said sternly, not forgetting what happened earlier in the morning.

"Son." He greeted also in a stern manner, still concentrating on his food.

"Oh, hi Gordie!" greeted Jadey as she set more food on the table, "You can just get some food and put them in the bowl for the puppies to eat in the kitchen." She insisted, pointing at the food.

"Sure." He answered, getting some mashed potatoes, putting it in a bowl and setting the two puppies down at the kitchen to eat.

After washing his hands, he headed down the table to eat with his family silently, nope, no one talking about anything, well, until their mom started a conversation.

"So, how was school?" she asked the two children as they continued eating.

"Fine, I got an A+ in my English pop quiz earlier." Jadey bragged, trying to lighten up the quiet mood.

"And I got an A- in my History report on the French Regime." Said Gordie, smiling at his great achievement.

"That's very good kids!" complimented their mother as she took out the plates, "He'll be very proud of you two…" she whispered, enough for only the two children to hear as the father already stood up and went to the fireplace.

"Um, I'll just take some more mashed potato and take it up to my room…" said Jadey as she got a clean plate, got some food and picked up Clark who kept on following her.

She carries her puppy and her food back to her room as she started answering her essay homework, which for her, was very easy.

After finishing her long essay, she heard a few knocks on her window

"Hey, It's me, Teddy, I brought Choppers with me." Said Teddy knocking a few more times as Jadey stood up and opened the window for him to come in with his puppy.

"Hi." She whispered, making sure they weren't heard downstairs.

"What's up? How's it going with your puppy?" he asked as he sat down on the carpet by Jadey's bed, still in his hands a fidgety little puppy.

"Doing fine, Clark follows me almost everywhere. You?"

"Fine too. Choppers bite me less now."

"That's good, did you buy him dog food already?"

"Yeah, I bought him some biscuits because I got some money from my mom's wallet this morning." He explained looking at his puppy that was slightly closing his eyes.

"Oh, well, did you get to eat any dinner?"

"I didn't get to go home for dinner, I had to buy Chopper's dog food and visit you."

Jadey suddenly worries for her friend

"Oh dear! Well, here, I got some mashed potatoes from the dining table earlier. I already ate so you can have this." She said, scoping an amount of mashed potatoes and putting it into Teddy's mouth. (Darn, this is cheesy)

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but you know… You don't have to visit me like every night you know… It'd be such a burden on your part."

"C'mon… It doesn't burden anything or anyone!"

"Hm, even if you think that… Why _do_ you come here every night? Not like there's any trouble."

"Well…"

Teddy closes his eyes and pulls back his head, leaning on the edge of the bed

"I'm just worried that you might slip in here or break your leg or something…" he lied.

But what he was really thinking was…

'_The truth is… I can't seem to fucking get away from you… Damn this stupid crush! Oh shit, I just admitted it that I have a crush on Jadey in my thoughts!' _he thought, having a mental battle in his mind.

"Oh… Is that so? Well, that's very sweet of you Teddy, thanks…" she commented, slowly leaning on Teddy's shoulder.

"Yeah…" he whispered, slightly blushing as her head lay on his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence…

"Hey, Jadey, can I ask you something? Besides the question I just asked now."

"Yeah… go shoot."

"Besides the fact that Clark was the last puppy left that wasn't adopted… Is there any other reason why you picked him?"

"Well, there is… It's because Clark was probably the only puppy to be neglected among the other puppies, you saw the other puppies playing with us while he was just in the box sleeping. I can somehow relate to him…"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, as you can see, in my life, I haven't been at all recognized by my own father. Earlier, he like, insulted Gordie and me at the dining area!"

"Really, care to elaborate…"

"Well, this morning mom asked us how school was going, and, Gordie told mom that he's been excelling in English. I complimented him by saying it was because of his stories, then, I make a big mistake by asking that if he agreed with the rest of the family that Gordie's stories are amazing…"

Jadey's big brown eyes suddenly water

"And he said that his stories were non sense like his poor and low- life friends!"

"Hey, take it easy… Stop crying…"

Teddy, looking surprised at the crying Jadey and putting one arms around her to comfort her.

"I mean, can't he just face he fact that Denny's gone and move on with his damn life?"

"Yeah… why can't he? He just doesn't seem to see that what he's got now is… amazing! I mean, he's got Gordie, a smart and creative son, he's probably got a loving wife, and he's got you, a sweet and amazing daughter."

"That doesn't help Teddy… It just makes it feel damn worse!"

Jadey feels more anger and cries more

"When I was little, I thought my dad was number one because he was so nice at showing my big brother, Denny, the right ways to like, play football and he made him happy… But then, even if I'm so happy for my older brother, it seems like, Gordie and I am just invisible. As if, we don't exist and Denny's his only son! It's not like, I'm jealous of Denny that he's getting all the attention because he's the one making dad actually see us, which doesn't damn work… But every time he tells dad about Gordie's and my accomplishments, he just thinks Denny's going nuts!"

"I- I well, all I can say to you after all that you've told me on your crappy stupid and most of all blind faggot of a father is that…"

Teddy takes a deep breath, slightly blushing

"That, who ever comes your fucking, cute way, whether it's your faggot father or your so called "martyr" of a brother, whether people ignore you or in my case, can't seem to get away from you,"

"You should always believe on your opinion first, whether it's about your friends or puppies and not anybody else's especially your dad's!"

With what he said, Jadey stops crying and becomes silent

"Are you sure you're okay now?"

Teddy looks at Jadey, whose head was still leaning on his shoulder

"I am Teddy, Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Well, for having that mental breakdown in front of you earlier."

"Oh, that? Don't worry! I've had one on my trip with the guys last summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was crying in front of all of them after I got in a fight."

Jadey fixes her position, facing Teddy looking worriedly.

"Why were you crying? Who fought you?"

"It's just this Milo guy, he's the man in the junkyard which we trespassed in. He owns a dog Chopper, a dog that can sick balls!"

"Oh, why did he argue with you? What did he say to you?"

Jadey surprisingly feels concerned for Teddy.

"Well, he raked my old man which made me lose my damn short temper."

"Oh… I guess we're the very opposite then."

"Yeah, I love my old man and you hate yours."

"Yes, the irony."

"The what?"

"It means the opposite of the literal meaning…"

Jadey starts to yawn and her head leans on Teddy's shoulder again

"Hey, Jadey. You still awake?"

Jadey represses a yawn and mutters some words

"Guess not…"

Teddy decides to carry Jadey to her bed and putting a blanket over her

"Good night Jadey…"

Teddy smiles as he looks at Jadey's peaceful face, the way her soft long and pitch- black hair fell over her beautiful face. He then sits down at the side of her bed, timidly touching her hand.

"Damn..." Teddy whispered, "You really don't know how beautiful you are. And even if you have all these problems with yourself and your dad, you always seem to hide it with a smile. Shit, it's like, even if we've known each other for like, two or three days, it kinda' seems like, I know you a lot already and what you're going through. Damn, what am I saying here? I'm taking like my crazy self, and you can't even hear me… I just better get going, good night."

Teddy then stands up, takes another long look at Jadey, picks up his sleeping blonde puppy and starts to go sneak out the window, trying not to wake up Jadey from her slumber.

"Good night to you too Teddy…" Jadey says and smiles as Teddy closes the window. And her night was full of good dreams and good thoughts for the days to come.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry again for my late update! I've been having SERIOUS writer's block and I've been helping my friend a lot with her fan fiction, PDJxOFederer15, read it, names it Thanks For The Memories, it's a really great story. Now, while your reading her fan fiction and waiting for my new chapter (which will be filled with more action) presses the button that says Review and well, review!**


	7. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stand By Me or anything about the hot movie or book! And no, I don't want to own it, it would take a lot of responsibility, but it would be cool to own Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern… Wow, that would be so hot.

Chapter 8: Revenge

_Life, is like a movie, it has it's drama, romance, action, suspense and sometimes paranormal. But, no matter what, there will always be a protagonist(s), the antagonists and the certain unexpected twist in the tale…_

A month has probably passed since Teddy and the other two boys met Jadey, Gordie's smart and talented little sister, probably a year younger than them and like her brother, she is also a bookworm and was very close to her late big brother.

Nothing has changed much with Jadey, she was still the smart girl in her batch, her relationship with Teddy was still the same, but everyday she talked to him it seemed like they were getting closer and closer to each other.

As of today, a Friday morning in Castle Rock 1959, Jadey Juniper Daina Lachance wakes up, excited for it was a Friday and she gets to rest after long days of school work.

She gets up, puts on her bunny slipper and walks to the bathroom still in her pajamas and starts to brush her teeth rapidly.

"What are you so excited about?" said Gordie, her older brother, as he also walks to the bathroom to clean his teeth

"It's a Friday, tomorrows a weekend and we get to rest!" Jadey murmured, then spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth.

"I know, but I think you're a little too hyper today. Oh yeah, and we need to buy some more dog food for Wesley and Clark, we ran out of it last night."

"Sure brother, how about after school, right after that we can drop by the tree house and play cards with the guys."

"Good, now, make it fast, we might be late for school. I'll let you bathe first because I know you have extra girly things to do after."

Gordie then leaves the bathroom and heads back to his room.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ girly!"

Jadey sighs and gets in the shower.

After bathing, which took probably 10 minutes, she put on her robe and knocked on her brother's door.

"It's your turn! I only took 10 minutes in the bathroom."

"I knew you would make it faster, I only did that to tease you sister." Said Gordie, laughing as he opened the door and continued to his room while Jadey walks to her room.

"Good morning Clark." Jadey said as she saw her small golden retriever, Clark walking around her room, "You want to help me with my clothes?"

Jadey opened her closet doors gently, she starts wearing a light blue colored jumper dress with a white blouse as an undershirt, she let her long black hair flow down her shoulders, hairpins keeping her bangs from falling onto her eyes, he puppy, Clark then brings her a pair of blue ballet slippers (it was the shoes in the 50's).

"Thanks Clark, good boy."

Jadey then goes down and looks surprised when she walks in the dining area, not seeing her father on the table.

"Where's dad?" she asks

"Oh, he's in a business trip someplace far. He'll be gone for about a month or so." Her mother explained as she sat down on the chair, eating her breakfast.

"Really? Does that mean I can invite my friends over later?" asked Gordie who entered the area in a blue striped long- sleeved shirt(like his red one in the movie except it's blue), blue jeans and rubber shoes.

"Well, just for now. Don't let them destroy the house alright?"

"Thanks mom."

Gordie then sits down beside his sister as his mother started a conversation

"I should remind you two to be careful when you're walking down the streets. There's some gang named the Cobras that's doing weird business around town."

Gordie slightly reacts to the name by almost choking on his breakfast as his sister looks at him confused.

"I think Gordie and I should be going now. Bye mom, see you later."

"Yeah mom, see you later."

The two kisses their mom good- bye and they head out the door carrying their school bags.

"What is the Cobras brother?" Jadey asks on their way to school.

"It's this gang of bastards, one of them is Chris' older brother, Eyeball, and another one is Vern's big brother, Billy. They do odd things around here like drink all day and rape women and shit like that." Gordie explained

"How do you know them?"

"Well, remember the time I told mom and dad that I had a sleepover at Vern's last summer? Well, we didn't sleep at Vern's place, we went on a search for this kid, Rey Brower's dead body to maybe earn some money and fame, but when we got there were caught up with the Cobras and they also wanted the kid's dead body. In the end, we scared them of and no one got the body."

"Wow, next time you go on an adventure like that, bring me with you."

Gordie looks sideways at his sister and laughs

"I don't think you would've wanted to go with us. If you did, you would be exposed to leeches!"

"Leeches? There were leeches?"

"Yeah, we were taking a short cut to the place where the body was, and we come across this lake, we fell into it and Teddy started to be immature and almost drowned Vern in there, when we got out, we noticed there was something on his neck, obviously a leech, and all of us started stripping down our clothes except our underwear of course, but, well, there, we had leeches all over our backs!"

Gordie told the whole story to her on their way to school, except the part where he got leeches in his privates.

"Wow, nice story Gordie!"

They enter the school and stopped by Jadey's locker, meeting up with Jadey's three best friends, Sydney, Becky and Patricia.

"Hey, Jadey, how's it going?" said Patricia, whose hair was in a tight ponytail, wearing a dark blue dungaree (jeans in the 50's), a cream white blouse and a pair of black flat closed shoes.

"Yeah Juniper, why the smiley face?" followed Sydney, wearing a red peppermint top with a matching Revro pleated skirt, her long wavy hair tied up in a neat bun and a pair of white rubber shoes.

"Daina, just spit it out!" shouted Becky, who was wearing a blue bare -armed dress, a white ballet slippers and her short curly black hair supported by a matching blue ribbon.

"You three are too frantic these days! Are you all on your period or something?"

"No!" they all said, blushing.

"Jadey, there's a boy around, better not talk about that topic when a boy is around." Said Becky looking at Gordie who was spacing out a little.

"Yeah, we just drank a little too much coffee today." Explained Patricia.

"We plan to study all night tonight, these two want to make their marks higher so I'm giving them advance lessons. Want to help me later?" said Sydney, looking at Jadey.

"Sure, we can all stay at my place later, my dad's away to some trip for a month. Mom allowed Gordie and me to bring our friends over." She said, smiling at her friends.

"Good, I don't really like your dad. He makes me have nightmares! I mean, he never really talks to us much when we're around, as if, we're ghosts or something!" said Patricia, feeling scared.

"It's okay, I don't like my dad too. Now, if you three will excuse me, I'll accompany my big brother to his locker, let's go Gordie." Jadey said as se pulls her brother's hand and starts walking.

"We'll come with you." Said Sydney, following Jadey and Gordie.

"Hey Chris." Said Teddy, who was wearing light blue polo with a white undershirt and some black pants. (Like the one he wore in the Tree house part in the movie)

"Hi Teddy. Why the hell is your bag moving?" said Chris, looking strangely at Teddy's backpack.

"Well, the thing is –"

"Hi Teddy!" said Gordie and the other four girls, cutting in.

"Damn, you guys shouldn't be cutting in like that! Your high pitched voices make me deaf." Teddy complained, scratching his frizzy hair.

"Sorry, We're sort of used to it now…" said Jadey, apologizing.

"It's okay, but do any of you girls know how to hide a puppy?" asked Teddy, making the five girls tilt their heads in confusion.

"Why? Did you bring Choppers or something?" answered Becky, putting both of her hands on her waist.

"How did you know?" said Teddy, surprised that Becky got the right guess.

"Reall? No, I mean… Of course I got it right! It's called a girl's instinct." Becky replied.

"Wait, you're a girl?" said Chris, jokingly, making Becky angry.

"Don't worry, once I turn 13, you'll see how much of a girl I am." Said Becky, making her three girl friends giggle.

Suddenly, they all hear a barking noise coming from Teddy's bag.

"Whoa, you really _did_ bring Choppers to school!" said Patricia, looking amazed… as always.

"Yeah," said Teddy, opening his bag and holding choppers in his hands, "It wouldn't leave me alone, so I brought it to school so it would stop bugging me."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" asked Romavail, who was aware of the school rules, but never seemed to care for it.

"Probably, but I can teach it to be quiet when I'm in class." Said Teddy, petting his puppy's head again.

"Just be careful, he might bite the teacher!" warned Gordie.

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" said Teddy, making the whole group laugh.

"Actually, it's a good thing, it could be a sort of practice just in case something bad happens outside of school." Said Jadey.

All of them stare at Jadey

"Well, my mom said that the Cobras are running around in town, she said they were doing some weird stuff around Castle Rock." Jadey said, making the three boys remember their trip last summer.

"Man, Jadey's right, what if they came to seek revenge?" said Teddy, scaring the whole group.

_Silence…_

"Um, I think we should get to class now, I don't want to break my record for being early in class…" prattled Sydney, trying to change the subject

"Then let's scram! Later guys, see you at lunch." said Becky practically pulling her two friends to class.

"Damn Teddy, I think you freaked Jadey's friends out a little." Said Gordie

"I'm not surprised. But why Jadey's friends and not her?" asked Teddy

"C'mon, Jadey probably knows you a lot by now, she likes you man." Said Chris, patting Teddy's shoulder.

"Screw you guys! Let's just get to class before the janitor kicks us out of here again." Said Teddy, trying to hide his blushing face.

**Lunchtime**

"No way Patricia!" exclaimed the laughing Jadey

"Did you really see him?" said Becky, who was laughing with Sydney and Jadey

"Yeah, yeah, he was at the field since morning." Said Patricia, reassuring her friends

"What are you girls giggling about?" said Chris, getting a seat beside Becky

"Who was a the field since morning?" asked Teddy, sitting beside Jadey

"Will you two shut- up? You're acting like a bunch of gossiping old ladies." Said the irritated Gordie, taking his seat beside Sydney

"It's okay Gordie, it's just that Patricia spotted Vern in the field earlier, she said he was practicing for the football tryouts!" explained Sydney, making the whole group laugh as if there's no tomorrow.

"Hahaha! Vern on the football team? He can't even make it to first base in baseball!" said Teddy, banging the table.

"Well, he has a pretty good explanation on why he wants to be in the team," Said Patricia, "He said he was trying to impress this girl… He didn't tell me her name, but he said she was really pretty."

The whole group suddenly stopped laughing at what Patricia said

"Whoa, Vern has a crush?" asked the surprised Chris.

"Yeah, Are you sure you don't know who the girl is?" asked Gordie, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, but in verbatim he said she was probably the most beautiful thing he's seen in the whole freaking world." Said Patricia.

"Wait, so he's probably seen Jadey then?" said Teddy, pointing at Jadey, who looked really confused.

"Huh? What do you mean when he said that he's seen Jadey?" asked Sydney.

"Well, Vern said he's seen the most beautiful thing in the world so since Jadey is…" Teddy looks away and blushes, "Oh, dammit never mind…"

The four girls start to giggle

"Well, Teddy, I'm pretty sure that Vern wasn't talking about me when he said about the most beautiful girl in the world, but thanks for the compliment…" said Jadey, blushing at Teddy.

After a few minutes, Vern enters the cafeteria heading to the table where his friends were

"Hey guys, sorry I was late, I was-"

"Practicing for the football tryouts?" the group cut in his sentence

"Yeah, sorry!" pleaded the hungry looking Vern

"Neh, it's alright Vern, we understand. You can make up for it by coming over to my house after school with the guys. My dad isn't home so mom allowed us to invite some friends." Said Goride, patting his friend's back

"But we have to stop by the pet store first to buy some dog food for Clark and Wesley." Said Jadey, remembering her errand

"Speaking about puppy's…" said Teddy, getting a chicken nugget from his plate, "Here's you lunch Choppers." He said, putting a handful of nuggets in his bag for his puppy to eat.

"Don't you bring any dog biscuits for Choppers to eat?" said Becky, looking at Choppers who was devouring the nuggets under the table.

"Well, I ran out this morning, so I'll get some on my way to Gordie's house." Teddy said, feeding more nuggets to his puppy.

**Later after school**

"Hey! Sydney, Becky, Patricia!" shouted Chris, spotting Jadey's best friends outside school

"Wait up you girls!" followed Vern, catching his breath as he ran to the girls

"Oh, hello boys, aren't you two supposed to be with Gordie and the others?" asked Becky

"Yeah, they wanted to drop by the pet store downtown first, we didn't want to go with them so… you understand what I'm saying here?" said Chris, running out of words to say

"Yeah, we do, you don't have to give yourself a brain hemorrhage." Said Patricia.

"Wait, you three are going to Gordie's place too right?" asked the nervous looking Vern

"Yes, yes we are." Answered Sydney

"If that's so, then I was wondering if we could come with you girls,…" said Vern, blushing as he stared at Patricia

"Sure Vern, we need you boys to accompany us since the gangs are hanging around." Said the polite looking Sydney

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's damn go already!" said the bored Becky as she continued to walk angrily

**Later, at the same time, by the pet store…**

"Finally, we got to buy the dog food for our puppies." Said the relieved Jadey, carrying Choppers

"Yeah, they're not that heavy and they're pretty cheap too." Said Gordie; carrying the dog food they bought

"Thanks for buying this food for me guys, I can't believe I'm broke!" said Teddy, carrying his friends' bags

"Hm, I never knew that the pet store was close to this dark alley." Said Jadey, looking around, seeing all these dark corners

"Jadey, Sh… Someone's following us. I can feel it." Whispered Gordie, checking behind them to see who was there.

"Hey, Lachance, and you, the kid with the huge glasses! Remember me?" shouted a very familiar voice.

"Oh shit, it's Ace damn it!" said Teddy, walking faster in the opposite direction.

"Hey, stop 'em boys." Commanded Ace, the obvious leader as a bunch of bad- looking tall muscular men surrounded them.

"What do you want Ace?" asked the brave looking Gordie, spreading his arms, protecting his sister.

"We want revenge for what you did to us last summer. You pissed us off and since we were bored, we decided to just teach you a lesson." Said Ace, making an evil smile

"And maybe, when we're done with these two faggots, we could do a little business with their little girlfriend over there!" added Charlie, looking at Jadey with devilish eyes.

"There is no fucking way you're touching Jadey you son of a bitch!" demanded Teddy, feeling disgusted and outraged with what Charlie said.

"What did you say kid?" said Ace, approaching Teddy as he pointed his knife at Teddy's neck

Then suddenly, Choppers springs from Jadey's arms and bites Ace's leg

"Oh shit! Fuck you little mutt!" Ace swears

"Run! Run for your lives!" shouts Teddy, who started fleeing from the alley holding Jadey's hand and Jadey who as pulling Gordie's hand

When they were far enough they stopped and rested for a while by a tree

"Thank god we got away from those faggots…" said Jadey, sitting down by the tree

"Yeah… We got to save our stuff too!" said Gordie, sitting next to her

"Hey, Teddy. You alright?" said Jadey, looking at Teddy who was leaning on by the tree with his puppy

"I'm fine Jadey," replied Teddy, stroking Choppers' back, "I just never knew a dog would actually save my life!" he said, laughing his unique laugh.

**Meanwhile…**

Vern rubs his growling stomach

"Damn, I'm so hungry! Why does Gordie's house have to be so far?" he said, rubbing his stomach again

"Don't worry Vern, I bet we're going to be rewarded when we get there." Said Patricia, being optimistic

"Patricia's right. Mrs. Lachance cooks the best food in town." Said Sydney, patting Vern's shoulder

"Well, we won't be able to be rewarded with food if we don't get there! Where are we Chris? You sure this is the right way?" asked the irritated Becky

"Sorry, I haven't been to Gordie's house for a while now. Maybe I forgot the path there…" he said, looking disappointed

"I don't blame you Chambers, but what if we run into the Cobras or something?" said the worried looking Sydney

"Oh shit… Speak of the devil!" said Chris, looking scared as he saw his brother and other Cobra members exit from a nearby bar

"Oh look! It's my little brother!" said Eyeball, smirking at his brother

"Oh god, Billy's with them too…" whispered Vern, enough for the girls to hear

"Hey, my brother's there too Eyeball! Look!" said Billy, Vern's big brother, pointing at Vern, who looks like he's seen a monster

"Who are these guys, Sydney?" asked the clueless Patricia

"They're probably the Cobras…" whispered Sydney

"Hey, Chris, I hope you didn't forget what happened last summer, did you? 'Cause we want payback!" said Billy, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, and when we're done with you faggots, we can do a little something with these little girlfriends of yours!" added Eyeball, winking at Patricia

"You disgusting little mother fuckers!" shouted Becky, feeling angry and confident

"_What_ did you call us, bitch?" said the angry looking Eyeball.

"She said nothing, um, whatever your name is! But let me just remind you that a gigantic bald eagle is right behind you and it _really_ hungry!" said the now serious faced Sydney

"A _what_?" all the men say, looking behind them, seeing nothing, but still looking harder

"Let's scram!" shouted Patricia, already running to the next street

"Damn those Cobras, they're so damn stupid!" said Becky, running with the others as they finally reached it to Gordie's home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**My goodness, sorry for the late update! I was so busy with school and I was so caught up with helping my friend PDJ with her fan fiction that I forgot about mine. Forgive me! It was my birthday a few days ago, so I've been away too, buying all these new stuff, like my new laptop I'm using now. I'm now working on the next chapter, so, while I'm at it, please review, JUST DO IT!**


	8. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Stand By Me!**

Chapter 9: Teddy Bear

_There's nothing more embarrassing then your own mother calling you your horrible nickname in front of the girl you like!_

"Alright, are we all present?" asked Gordie, standing his room with his sister and his friends

"Yeah, Gordie, do we need another role call?" said Teddy, lying down on the floor

"No, I was just checking if we're all alive in here and not beaten up or raped by the Cobras!" he shouted

"Hey, don't worry Gordie, nobody seems to be hurt physically except Vern who probably peed in his pants earlier of horror." Said Chris, standing by Gordie's bookshelf

"And no need to worry about us girls here, we're still virgins!" said Becky, sitting down with her friends on Gordie's bed

"Good, now, earlier, probably all of us have met the Cobras and were able to run away from them-"

"Because of their damn stupidity!" added Becky

"Yes, because of that. And now, they are probably hunting us. And as of now, we need a plan to keep ourselves safe." Patricia continued

"Would you please stop cutting in m sentences?" said Geordie, slightly irritated

"Yeah, shut it girls, it's Gordie's moment." Said Jadey, being sarcastic

"Yeah, so, I was thinking that we should always have some partners to accompany us when we leave the house especially at night so-"

"I get to be Patricia's partner!" demands Vern, suddenly speaking as he ate his sandwich

"Oh, okay Vern, so you get to be Patricia's partner…" says Gordie

"And if you don't mind I could be your partner Gordie." Insisted Sydney, slightly blushing

"Sure!" Grodie said in a quick manner

"And don't forget our two love birds, Teddy and Jadey, they should be partners." Said Becky, looking maliciously at the two who were blushing

"We are _not_ love birds!" said Teddy, looking irritated

"Yeah, where did you get such an idea?" said Jadey, still blushing

"Oh, if that's what you want then I guess you two won't be partners anymore." Said Sydney, smiling at Jadey

"No!" the two say in unison

"We take it back, Teddy and I are partners, period!" said Jadey, making the rest laugh

"Okay Jadey, it's not a big deal." Said Gordie, still chuckling

"Yeah, I know, I know…" replied Jadey, burying her face in a pillow to hide her blushing face

"So, does this mean that I get to be partners with Becky?" said Chris, finally speaking

"Yeah, you two are the only ones left." Said Vern, taking another huge bite of his sandwich

"Aw, damn it. I'm left with Chambers? What a drag!" said Becky, lying down on the bed, looking annoyed?

"So, now that that's settled, can we stay here at your place from the time being?" asked Chris, actually smiling that his partner was Becky

"Sure, you can all stay in here, especially for Chris and Vern, your brothers are in the Cobras, so if you went back home, you'd probably be dead meat." Said Jadey

" Yeah, you can stay here if we get mom's permission, but I bet she'll agree, it's pretty easy without dad here for a while." Said Gordie, opening the door

"Hey mom!" Gordie shouted, "Can my friends stay over?"

"Sure sweetheart! As long as you don't make much noise tonight." She replied

"Hey mom, can my friend's sleepover tonight too?" Jadey followed

"Sure honey! My goodness, now I have to make more dinner!" her mom replied, making the two siblings smile

"She said yes." Jadey told the group

"Good, now can we stop by my place? I need to get some clothes since I'm staying here for the night." Said Teddy, standing up

"Oh, in that case, bring this. Just in case you run across the Cobras." Said Chris, getting a .45 from his bag

"Let Jadey hold it, you can't trust Teddy with a gun." Said Vern

"Oh shut up! What if there's an emergency?" said Teddy

"Don't worry Teddy, I know how to hold a gun and shoot it, let's just go and get to your place before sun down." Said Jadey, leaving the room

"Bye guys!" said Teddy, following Jadey out the door

"Man, why can't those two just admit that they have crushes on each other?" asked Patricia

"Oh, don't rush them, those two are just like the rest of us." Said Chris

Gordie finally says, "Yeah, like the rest of us, they have secrets that shouldn't be told…_yet_."

"This is your house?" said Jadey, practically staring at the two floors light brown painted and black colored roofed house.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's my home, you like it?" asked Teddy, his hands in his pocket, staring at Jadey

"It's pretty cool! Can we see the inside?" said Jadey, cheerful and smiling as she sauntered to the door

"No need to knock, we can just barge just go straight inside. It's my house anyway."

Teddy opens the door gently

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hello sweetie! How was your day?" greeted a high- pitched voice from the kitchen

"Mom, don't call me those stupid nicknames. We have a visitor."

That moment, a tall slender woman with short dirty blonde hair ad thin- rimmed glasses stepped out of the kitchen

"My, my, who is this young lady? I never knew my sweet little Teddy Bear had such a beautiful girlfriend!" the woman said waling closer the Jadey, examining her face

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend. She's just Gordie's sister." Said Teddy, slightly blushing

"I'm afraid he's correct miss… Oh, wait, must be forgetting my manners. I'm Jadey Juniper Daina Lachance! Nice to meet you Mrs. Duchamp." Jadey stuttered, looking nervous in front of her crush's mother

"Oh, no need for that formal crap. Just call me by my first name, Eleanor." She said, stretching her thin arm to shake hands with Jadey

"Well, then, good afternoon Eleanor."

"Good, now, is this shy girl of yours staying for dinner or what?" Eleanor asked her son

"Well, we're all supposed to sleep at her place for a few days. I just dropped by to get some clothes and Jadey wanted to tag along so-"

"I understand sweetie. I'm having the neighbors come over tonight and have dinner anyway. Run along now, don't want to catch night fall." She insisted, letting the two kids

"This is your room?" Jadey asked, staring at a really mess room with clothes and books lying around the floor.

"Pretty much. I don't get to clean much because I'm at your place most of the time. But the bed's fixed so you can sit there for a while." Said Teddy, heading to his messy closet

"Sure." Jadey replied, sitting on the end of the bed, browsing Teddy's room again

"Not to be nosy but, why did you look so shy and nervous when you met my mom earlier?"

"Well, I'm not used to meeting new people, especially the nice ones."

"Maybe… Because you looked like a teenage boy meeting his girlfriend's dad." Teddy said, laughing his unique laugh.

"Haha, nice way to put it! But, I think it's more like a girl meeting her best friend's mom for the first time."

"Eh, probably a nicer example, but, would you really consider a wet- end like me as a best friend?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Why?"

"Because, I obviously think of you as more than a friend."

Jadey's cheeks flushed at her statement, and so did Teddy

"Wha- what does that mean?" Teddy asked, hiding hi blushing face in the dark closet

"You know- I think of you as more than a friend because I think of you as a best friend. You get me?" Jadey answered, thinking, '_God that was close one!'_

"Oh, okay, good then…" said Teddy, sighing in relief, thinking, _'Damn, Teddy! Don't let your hopes up.'_

"So, you done packing?" Jadey said, changing the subject

"Yeah, yeah, let's go now." Teddy said, standing up and taking his bag full of clothes.

**On their way back home…**

"It's almost nighttime, we better get back home faster." Said Jadey, traipsing a faster pace

"Yeah, but if your scared, just hold my hand." Reminded Teddy, trying to look brave

"It's okay Teddy, I'm not a pussy you know."

"Yeah, but you never know if- WHOA!"

Teddy is alarmed and puts an arm around Jadey

"What the hell was that?" said Teddy, hearing small footsteps

"It's just a cat Teddy." Jadey reassured, the two of them spotting stray cat cross them

"Sorry 'bout that."

Teddy lowers his arm, embarrassed

"Eh, don't worry. Everybody gets scared sometimes."

"Jadey wraps her arm around Teddy's (arm)and leans her head on his shoulder, making Teddy blush

"Um- ah-"

I used to do this to my mother and my two brothers when I was little, you know, when they feel uncomfortable. They said it makes their stress go away."

'_God, this just makes me feel even more uncomfortable!' _Teddy thought, still blushing

"Hey, I see the house now. Means we're getting close to home." Said Teddy

The two _friends_ reach the house and spotted Chris and Becky laughing as they shared a cigarette on the porch

"Well, Well, Well, look who decided to come back." Said Chris

"I agree, what took you two so long?" asked Becky, smiling and thinking malicious thoughts

"Oh, would you stop thinking disgusting thoughts Becky!" said Jadey

"Hey, I'm not saying anything! It's _you_ that's thinking 'disgusting' thoughts." Said Becky, laughing

"Nice one Becky." Said Chris, patting Becky on the shoulder

"Whoa, but the question is… What have _you _two been doing and you two look so close today?" asked Teddy, laughing his unique laugh again

"You wet- end." Said Becky, looking either embarrassed or irritated, and heading inside

"We were just here all day after you guys left, guarding the house as usual." Explained Chris

"But were you guarding or making a move?" asked Teddy, still laughing

"You stupid son of a bitch. I'm going inside." Said the irritated Chris, storming in the door

"Your really good at clearing a room Teddy." Complimented Jadey, entering the house

"It's a very hard skill to practice. But it's pretty easy if you're me." Said Teddy, making Jadey giggle

"Hey you two lovebirds! Break it up and help set the table." Said Patricia, shouting from the kitchen

"We're not lovebirds!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry for the late update, but, this is probably my longest chapter so far. I'm too caught up with school and helping my friends PDJ (Thanks For The Memories) and Martine (school play!). Please, keep reading, the stories going to be nicer, I tell you! Review! Do it for Teddy!**


	9. Author's note

Alright, I've heard from one of my readers, my classmate readers, that there's been this little (well, not THAT little) problem regarding the chapters that keep on repeating.

Seriously, I don't KNOW what happened! But, the part where Teddy apologizes to Jadey was not there, in the first. I'm REALLY sorry for the big disturbance, but, I've already fixed it, so, no need to worry.

Oh, and one more thing, the story Minutes, Hours and Days is almost over! Maybe just a few more chapters and it's finished! Don't worry, for those who like this story (who would?) there will be a sequel so, I'm already planning that already with all my fanfic buddies, but, it you have any suggestions what so ever, just PM me and I'll think about it! THANKS, and really SORRY for the inconvienience!


End file.
